Red Steel
by FreedomFox
Summary: Renji is kidnapped by the mob for his brothers offense,what is the fiery red head to do? Fascinated by the mob boss but defiantly stubborn,will he fall in love? Will the cold mob boss be tempted by Renji's fire or enraged? Will he break Renji or love him?
1. Burnt Red

Chapter One: Burnt Red

Renji sighed as he pushed the door to his apartment closed with his foot, balancing several bags of groceries in his tattooed arms. He toed his shoes off as he tossed his keys into the bowl by the door. Burnt red eyes absent, he headed towards the kitchen, only vaguely seeing his surroundings as he went. His thoughts were distant, focused on his brother and his recent problems. Frustration was clear on his handsome face as he started thoughtlessly putting away his groceries.

"Fuckin' Ichigo." He muttered, a flash of his infamous temper crossing his face. He couldn't believe Ichigo was so unbelievably stupid, he'd thought the dumb fuck was smart up until a week ago.

His half brother Ichigo was supposed to be the logical one of the two of them, the one that didn't ever get in trouble and the one that was well on his way to being a doctor. Renji was supposed to be the fuck up, the one that nearly flunked high school and the one that had settled for being an artist. Yet after this, Renji thought maybe Ichigo really _was_ the idiot of the two of them. He'd just flushed his whole fucking life down the fucking drain for a damn woman, a pretty bossy one at that. It was beyond stupid!

Renji reached up and pulled the black base ball cap and white bandana from his head, dropping them on the counter as he slid a bag of sugar onto the bottom shelf. The hair tie in his hair followed soon after, leaving his hair loose. The vibrant red mass fell around his shoulders and down his back, contrasting sharply with his plain black t-shirt. Brushing it over his shoulder he turned back to the last bag.

Renji wasn't the only one that was completely baffled, Ichigo's dad, Isshin, was just as shocked as Renji was. None of them had really seen it coming, it had completely shocked the whole family. Ichigo had been distant for the last year, but they'd all thought it was just another one of his bouts of broodiness, something Ichigo was well known for. And then all of a sudden it had just hit them. Hell, Ichigo hadn't even been brave enough to tell them in person. He'd left a letter, a fucking letter, on Renji's counter and just fucking disappeared. It had been beyond shocking. Especially coming from the ever responsible Ichigo, the son that always seemed to do everything right.

Shaking his head again, he brushed the enraging thoughts aside, grabbing a beer from the fridge now that he was done with the groceries. Taking his beer with him he stalked into the living room, more tired than angry. He'd had a hell of a day at work, one thing after another going wrong, and he really didn't need the stress of thinking of Ichigo right now. He just wanted to relax and watch some TV without thinking at all. With that in mind he flopped down on his black leather couch and quickly found the remote, sighing as he turned the TV on and relaxed back into the cushions.

Taking a sip of his beer Renji tried to distract himself with the TV show but soon found his thoughts turning right back to his brother. Stupid fucker. He was suck a moron. Ichigo had spent his entire life scolding Renji for being an impulsive rash person and now when it was finally Renji's turn to return the favor he up and disappears without a word. It was such an unIchigo thing to do that Renji was still shocked the orange headed idiot had even done it.

"Stupid fucker." Renji repeated the thought to the empty room and despite his anger his tone was gruffly affectionate. Running a hand through his nearly waist length hair he sighed in exasperation, realizing his thoughts were still revolving around his brother.

But he really couldn't help it. There was no one in the world Renji loved more than his half brother and even if he wouldn't admit it he was a little hurt that Ichigo hadn't told him in person. Why the hell was a woman so important that the idiot had to run away from not only family but his chance at being a doctor? All without a fucking word? It was unthinkable to Renji, who was so fiercely loyal that he couldn't even fathom why Ichigo would do such a thing. It had said in the letter that he'd only been dating this Rukia person for a few months, was his family so unimportant that he would run off with a person he'd only known a few months? The thought was infuriating to Renji.

With an angry snort, Renji tried to distract himself with thoughts of work. Today had been hell, one infuriating thing after another from the very get go. Renji specialized in intricate tile and wood work, and the people he was working for right now were picky bastards. They'd changed their minds dozens of times already and it was beginning to make Renji consider telling them to go fuck themselves despite the big paycheck he was going to get for the job. The wife, a fat woman with more fat rolls than brain cells, had finally made up her mind this morning for the bedroom wall mosaic. So he'd gotten to work on the painstakingly detailed pattern she'd chosen. But the husband, a tall skinny idiot with beady eyes, had come in half way through and said he didn't like the pattern. So he'd had Renji tear up all the intricate work he'd just done and start over again with another just as detailed pattern. Then the couple had decided it was the wrong colors, making him go through the whole process of color elimination with them again. It was absolutely maddening and Renji was about an inch from telling them to just fuck off.

With a sigh Renji closed his eyes, rubbing at his sore neck with a callused hand. He'd been bent over his tile cutter all day, pointlessly cutting tile that they'd ended up having him throw out anyway. Today had have been one of the most infuriating days he'd had in years. It was only the extremely fat check he'd be getting out of the situation that kept him from snapping at the moronic couple.

A hard knock on his front door made his eyes pop open in surprise. It wasn't too often he got company, he rarely invited anyone to his apartment, and he certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Perhaps it was his neighbor again. The woman that lived next store, a busty blonde named Rangiku, couldn't seem to get it in her head that Renji was _not_ interested. Hell, he wasn't interested in females at all, and she never seemed to listen when he told her he was gay. She came over at least every few days to ask him out for a drink, always very insistent despite Renji's many rejections. If the woman wasn't so damn funny he would have told her to fuck off a long time ago.

Scowling fiercely he pulled himself to his feet, his sore back protesting as he set his beer on the table. This had better be fucking good or he was gonna be beyond pissed. He wasn't in the mood for any of Rangiku's antics tonight, in fact he thought he might just finish his beer then go straight to bed even though it was only eight. He was exhausted. Scowl still in place Renji swung the door open without looking through the peep hole, burnt red eyes simmering irritably.

Yumichika glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand then back up at the apartment building. This was definitely the place, but it was certainly not what he'd been expecting. "This is the place, Ikkaku." He told his partner with a distressed sigh. "This isn't a place someone beautiful like me should be in." He muttered as he continued to look at the run down apartment.

"Good, lets get going then." Ikkaku replied gruffly, tucking his gun firmly into his leather jackets inner pocket. His face was set in it's usual frown as he too eyed the apartment building. "Gotta hurry, boss wants us back by eleven."

His feminine partner in crime sighed dramatically but followed Ikkaku out of the car, his heeled boots clicking across the asphalt. "I don't know why boss wants this person, I've seen him." He sniffed disdainfully. "He isn't beautiful at all. Always wears that cap and bandana, always wears sunglasses. Not beautiful at all."

Ikkaku grinned back at Yumichika, amused by his boyfriend as always. "Don't matter what the guy looks like, boss don't want him for his looks. I think he wants him for information." Instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs, going up two at a time.

"Hmm, I suppose." Yumichika said with another sniff as he easily followed his bigger partner up the stairs, not out of breath in the least.

"I'm gonna make this quick, we don't want no noise while we're hear." Ikkaku threw over his shoulder when they finally reached the third floor. His shrewd eyes flicked over the hall before settling on the door they wanted. 3A, one of the two apartments on this floor. "I'm gonna tranq him as we know it's him for sure. Hopefully nobody sees us on the way out."

"We can always pretend he's a drunk friend." The slender male said with a little smirk, reaching out to knock on the door, completely unperturbed by the situation. The two of them had done this enough to know what they were doing.

Renji's tattooed eyebrows rose as soon as he saw the two men standing on the other side of his door. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a more mismatched pair of people. One bald and the very definition of biker masculinity, the other just about as gay looking as a male could possibly be. With feathers decorating his eyebrow. Perplexed Renji dropped his scowl in surprise. He had no idea who these fuckers were.

"Well, you're not as ugly as I thought you were." The feminine male purred, leaning closer to Renji with a suggestive look on his face. "You're actually quite beautiful, even with the distasteful tattoos."

Renji gaped for a baffled moment, eyebrows almost disappearing into his red hair before his expression snapped back into a scowl, irritation surging back to the forefront. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think of my tattoos." He snapped, making the slender male draw back with a disdainful frown. "Who the fuck are you?"

The big bald one stepped forward, giving Renji a scowl to match his own. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo's brother?" He growled, obviously trying to intimidate the shorter red head.

Reddish brown eyes almost snapping Renji didn't move, not in the least intimidated. He'd faced down bigger and meaner fuckers than this and he certainly wasn't going to back down now. It wasn't in his nature. "What the fucks it to you, bastard?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Such language, boss won't be pleased at all with your mouth." The smaller male told him precisely, shaking his head and touching a hand to his styled hair.

Renji's eyes narrowed, taking on a cautious gleam as they passed between the two men at his door. He wasn't sure who the fuck they were but they certainly weren't here for anything good. Not anything Renji would want to get involved in. But they'd mentioned Ichigo. Renji was nothing if not loyal so he resisted the urge to slam the door in their faces. "What do you want with Ichigo?" He asked instead, his scowl deepening. "Is he in some kinda trouble?"

Then suddenly pain flared in his chest and he staggered back. With a gasp Renji looked down, raising a bewildered hand to the long dart that protruded from his chest. The metal gleamed in the light from the hall and a little red tuft marked the end. Pulling it from his skin with a wince he stared, mouth open in surprise. "The fuck?"

Raising his shocked eyes to the two strangers he registered the smug look on their faces and realized belatedly that he'd just been shot with a tranquilizer. Before his thoughts caught up his instincts sent the door slamming closed, and his body turning. Knees already becoming weak he grimaced as he stumbled towards the living room, where he'd left his cell phone. He had to call Isshin. Even though he knew logically his step father couldn't help him he stubbornly kept his legs moving. He could hear swears from the other side of the door and knew it wouldn't be long before they got inside.

It was only his panic and stubbornness that got him into the living room, his vision blackening around the edges as he collapsed clumsily beside the couch. Fumbling wildly, eyes wide with panic he searched for his phone in the clutter on his coffee table.

"Fuck, fuck, where is it?" He gasped, lurching forward to lean against the table. A tingling numb sensation had begun to spread through his legs and he knew he only had a few moments before he passed out. Blinking rapidly he stubbornly kept his eyes open, finally getting a hold of his cell phone. He could hear the door begin to splinter in the other room, heavy thuds sounding as they tried to break the door down. It took him a second to find the number, his fingers fumbling and numb and his eyes fuzzy. Hitting send he listened as the phone rang, casting panicked glances around the cluttered room.

"Renji, my boy!" Isshin yelled into the phone, relief making Renji slump weakly against the couch, letting his body succumb just a little. It took all his will to hold onto consciousness.

"Dad,...their g-getting...in!" Renji gasped into the phone, struggling to get his voice to work as the world became even fuzzier. "...They...want...Ichigo!"

"Renji?" Isshin's voice had become serious and a little panicked. "What's going on? Who wants Ichigo?"

"They...shot...me!" He strained, voice only a whisper as his head fell back. He could barely keep the phone to his ear now. "They're...coming... Want...Ichigo."

"Renji?" Isshin's voice was now loud and very panicked. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Vaguely Renji thought he should say what he needed to now, his mind fuzzily thinking he might never talk to his family. "Lo-...love... you guys, tell...girls...love...th- them."

Even his will couldn't last forever and Renji lost the battle seconds later, the phone clattering from his hand to spin under the table as his body slid sideways to the floor. As he sank he heard the final crash as the door was busted open, loud footsteps coming towards him. Blinking blearily up at the ceiling Renji's vision was suddenly filled with a feminine face smiling down at him. "Stubborn creature." He heard, the voice sounding so far away, the face spinning and blurring in his view as his mind finally lost consciousness.

Yumichika bent over the prone red head, staring down into the man's curiously colored eyes, with a slightly affectionate smile on his face. "Stubborn creature." He murmured, studying the red heads face as his eyes finally slipped closed.

"Took the bastard long enough." Ikkaku scowled, muscled form filling up the doorway to the living room. "That dart had enough to tranquilize a horse. He should have went down in seconds."

"Hmm, you know he really is quite beautiful now that I look at him." Yumichika murmured pleasantly, using a finger to pull down the neckline of the red heads shirt. "The tattoos are everywhere it seems." He tilted his head to the side as a finger stroked a black line on the tanned skin. "Gives him a sort of feral beauty. Wild even."

"Tch, lets just grab him and go." Ikkaku growled, a little jealous as he watched Yumichika study the passed out male. "Boss said to be quick about it."

"Yes, I suppose we should be going." His partner agreed, moving aside so the bigger male could lift the red head, draping the limp body negligently over one shoulder. Giving into temptation however he reached forward to touch the vibrant red hair hanging down Ikkaku's back. "I wonder what he uses in his hair, it's really quite soft."

Ikkaku only grunted in annoyance, stalked from the apartment, expecting his partner to follow behind. He ignored the crashed in door, leaving it hanging from it's hinges. It wouldn't matter. It was very unlikely that the red head would ever be returning to the apartment anyway.

Isshin was still in the clinic that night, finishing some last minute paperwork before he headed home to the girls. Humming absently to himself he let his thoughts wonder as he filled out the paperwork. As usual for the past week his thoughts went to his sons, Ichigo and Renji.

He wasn't sure what Ichigo thought he was doing. Eloping with a girl he'd barely been dating for a few months. The boy had completely abandoned all his classes, leaving without telling anyone where he was going or when he would be back. It had been shocking for the entire family, but especially for Renji. Isshin knew how Renji felt about family, he knew just how loyal Renji was, especially to Ichigo, and Isshin knew Renji had been hurt more than he would admit by Ichigo's actions.

He worried for Renji. Although not his biological son, Renji was his beloved wife's son, and as such Isshin loved him dearly. The red head was impulsive and rash, always managing to get himself into trouble one way or another. He was older than Ichigo by a year, but sometimes Isshin thought the red head was so much more fragile. Renji had been through a lot in his short life, so much that Isshin couldn't protect him from. Ichigo running away had put a crack in Renji's fierce armor.

Suddenly his phone rang, making him jump, scattering several papers. Laughing at himself, Isshin checked the ID, grinning when he saw Renji's name flashing across the screen."Renji, my boy!" He yelled into the phone, expecting Renji's usual complaints about his loudness.

"Dad...their g-getting...in!" The voice was weak and almost a whisper and Isshin only belatedly realized it was Renji's voice. "...They...want...Ichigo!"

Face falling into a frown, Isshin stood slowly. "Renji?" Isshin's voice had become serious and a little panicked. "What's going on? Who wants Ichigo?" He waited anxiously for his son's reply.

"They...shot...me!" He could barely hear the whispered words and when they registered he tensed, a surge of horror shooting through him. "They're...coming... Want...Ichigo."

"Renji?" Isshin's voice was now loud and very panicked. He forced himself to move, bolting out of his office and racing to his car outside. Fear sped his actions. He had to get to Renji. He had to! "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Renji's next sentence scared Isshin beyond reason. "Lo-...love... you guys, tell...girls...love...th- them." Renji said it fearfully, voice fading in and out. A loud clatter followed the declaration.

"Renji?" Isshin shouted into the phone, breathing heavily as he cranked his keys in the ignition. His car sputtered to life as he strained his ears. "Renji? Answer me!" The next voice wasn't Renji's and Isshin froze as he listened, realizing these must be the men that had shot his son.

"Stubborn creature." A man murmured, sounding almost incongruously affectionate. The voice was distant but obviously male.

"Took the bastard long enough." This voice was farther away, the tone aggressive. This one was male as well. "That dart had enough to tranquilize a horse. He should have went down in seconds."

Relief surged through Isshin when he realized they'd only tranquilized his boy. So Renji wasn't dead! Feeling almost weak with relief he dropped his forehead to the steering wheel, straining his ears to hear the two men.

"Hmm, you know he really is quite beautiful now that I look at him." The lighter voice murmured giving Isshin a chill of dread. What did they plan on doing with Renji?"The tattoos are everywhere it seems." He had to be looking a Renji's body, a thought that made Isshin grimace. "Gives him a sort of feral beauty. Wild even."

"Tch, lets just grab him and go." The second man still sounded extremely aggressive, the voice closer to the phone now. "Boss said to be quick about it." Ah, so this was a hired kidnapping then. They wouldn't be doing anything to Renji themselves. The thought was no relief.

"Yes, I suppose we should be going." The first voice said, a touch of a pout in his voice. Footsteps echoed in the phone. "I wonder what he uses in his hair, it's really quite soft." The statement again sent a chill down Isshin's spine. He knew Renji was attractive, the boy had people falling all over him all the time. What would these people do to him? The question horrified the doctor.

When he realized the kidnappers were gone he quickly cut the connection, dialing 911 immediately. As he dialed he pulled out, speeding towards his son's apartment. He was sure the men would be gone by the time he got there but he had to do something. Terror gripped him tightly and when he glanced in the rear view mirror his eyes were wide with panic.


	2. Steel Gray

Hey! I typed out this chapter real quick this morning because I was pretty encouraged by all the good reviews, so here ya go! :D I hope everybody likes it and I really really appreciate all the really nice reviews I've gotten already.

Oh, don't own anything. :D

Chapter Two: Steel Gray

Byakuya fingered a tendril of vivid red hair, impassive gray eyes studying the young man's sleeping face. The vibrant strands were softer than he'd expected, silky smooth against his skin as it wrapped around his hand. It almost looked like blood against his pale skin. The colorful mass fell around the sleeping man's face, giving his a wild and almost wanton appearance that his unusual facial tattoos only added to. Abarai Renji certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting.

As he crouched beside the prone form on his office floor he tried to find some resemblance between Kurosaki Ichigo and this tempting creature, but found that he simply couldn't. Besides height and build the two of them were so different they might as well have been different species. The brothers looked nothing alike. He'd met Kurosaki on several occasions and despite his bright orange hair he could never hope to be as vibrantly brilliant as this man. He'd thought Ichigo had been exotically colored but he was simply plain compared to Renji. Idly Byakuya wondered why his sister hadn't decided to run away with _this_ brother, he certainly would have been Byakuya's choice.

Renji Abarai looked nothing like Byakuya had expected, definitely nothing like his profile photo, which had made the exotic man look almost plain and nondescript. Which was the farthest thing from the truth. That photo had looked nothing like the wildly attractive man laying before him now. The photo had been an upper body shot, taken just as the subject was turning towards the camera. He'd been wearing a long sleeve charcoal gray thermal, covering him from wrist to neck, tight enough to show muscle but hiding the tribal jagging down his arms. Now Byakuya could see the wildly spiking designs running down both his arms, the black ink dark and crisp. A white bandana had been tied low on his forehead, placed there he supposed for the specific purpose of covering his facial tattoos. The black lines crossed his brows and extended to his hairline, the intricate tribal crossing over most of his forehead. A black hat had been placed backward over the bandana, his long hair tucked safely into the hat, revealing not even a hair of the vivid mane. The entire photo had been plain and boring, so much that Byakuya had only given it a cursory glance before throwing it aside. He hadn't even guessed at this hidden wild side.

In the end the red head was too tempting to pass up. "There will be a slight change of plans." Byakuya said quietly to the two men watching him, his voice as cold as it usually was. "This was...unexpected."

Yumichika smiled widely at his boss as he too looked down at the red head in approval. "He's a beautiful specimen, isn't he? I was pretty surprised too." This made his silent bald partner frown.

"Yes, he is." Byakuya glanced up momentarily as he said this, the look in his eyes all the warning Yumichika needed. He knew better than to touch anything of the boss' and the boss had just laid claim to the sleeping red head. Abarai Renji had just become the property of Kuchiki Byakuya. "He looks nothing like his brother." He murmured, tracing a finger over a black line decorating the sleeping man's brow.

Byakuya studied the red head for a long moment, still taken in by his feral appeal, before he rose, his suit falling back into place perfectly. "Move him to my room." He raised a silent brow down at the sleeping Renji. "You know what to do." He orderly calmly, stepping around his desk to return to several proposals he'd left open.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." Yumichika replied, bowing to his boss as Ikkaku picked up the red head. Ikkaku took particular care this time to be gentle, he didn't dare be rough now that Byakuya had claimed the man. Renji's head rolled against Ikkaku's shoulder, body completely limp in the bald man's grasp. "He will be prepared to your specifications, Kuchiki-sama." With that the two servants were gone, taking the oblivious Renji with them.

The Kuchiki heir lowered himself into his leather chair, thoughts still on Renji and his idiotic brother. He would hold the red head in his grasp until Rukia was returned, and if she wasn't returned Kurosaki would be getting his brother back piece by piece, after of course Byakuya was done enjoying him. If there was one thing Byakuya hated it was dishonesty and cowardice. He'd actually been considering allowing Rukia to marry Kurosaki, that was before they'd gone behind his back and run away. Kurosaki had been to afraid to ask Byakuya for Rukia's hand, he'd allowed rumors and speculation to sway his better judgment. He'd had all the dishonesty and cowardice he could take from Kurosaki. He wanted his little sister back and he wanted her now. But in the mean time Renji would be his, paying in whatever form Byakuya chose because his brother had decided to be a coward. Now he only had to see if the red head was worth the trouble of breaking him in.

-o

Renji woke slowly, a splitting headache pounding fiercely behind his eyes, and his entire body feeling sore and abused. His mouth was as dry as cotton and tasted of some chemical. His shoulders were aching painfully and his neck felt out of place, only adding to his beating headache. Groaning in pain he tried to move, tried to bring his hands up to rub at his achy eyes but found he couldn't move his arms. Pulling he felt something tighten around his wrists, something holding his arms over his head. It took him another moment to stubbornly pry his eyes open, the light bright and painful. Nausea made his stomach roll alarmingly but he took a deep breath as his vision spun and slowly released it through his nose.

It took him a dizzy moment to realize he was staring up at a white textured ceiling. Blinking blearily he turned his head with a wince, staring up at his hands for several seconds, staring in confusion at the black silk ties securing his hands. The ties kept his hands together and went through a metal loop that was bolted into the wooden head board of the bed. His mind was confused and muddled, but he tried anyway, forcing himself to focus. Running his eyes down his body he blinked when he found himself nearly naked, lying flat on a bed with only his boxers on. More black silk ties were wrapped around his ankles, securing his legs spread eagle to the bed posts at the end of the bed.

Why was he tied up? He pushed his mind, trying desperately to think, feeling panic begin to creep in. Renji dropped his head back onto the bed, too tired and foggy to look around the room he was in. He knew he'd never been here. He'd never seen this bed before. Hell, he'd never even been in a bed with silk sheets before. He tried to remember why he was here, how he'd gotten here. He _never_ indulged in one night stands and he didn't often get drunk. He remembered going home and putting his groceries away. His head was pounding at him in protest but Renji made himself think harder. Where the fuck was he? He remembered answering the door. But who had been at the door? He never had guests.

Then he remembered. The strangers. Nausea surged, making his throat tighten as he remembered them. They'd shot him with a fucking dart, a tranquilizer dart. That must be what was making him feel like shit. They'd been asking about Ichigo, about whether he was his brother. Who the hell were they? He squinted at the ceiling as he tried to remember if they'd said who they were. He didn't think so. A bald guy and a feminine guy, both complete strangers. He'd never seen them in his life. Was Ichigo in trouble? Did he owe these people money? What the hell was going on? The questions spun almost incoherently through his mind.

With a scowl Renji tried to yank on the ties around his hands, moaning miserably when the motion made his stomach lurch. Whatever they'd drugged him with must have been dome pretty powerful shit. He wasn't sure how long ago he'd been shot but he hoped to god the drug wore off soon. He couldn't stand the sickening feeling in his stomach. It seemed better than when he first woke up though. Pulling one last time with all his limbs he grimaced as the ties only tightened around his wrists and ankles. His scowl deepened.

"Stupid fuckers." He muttered sourly, relaxing his aching muscles against the silk sheets. As loath as he was to admit it the cool sheets felt nice against his over heated skin. "Mother fucking cock suckers." He continued to curse as he acknowledged that he wouldn't be getting up until someone untied him. When he got a hold of the bald fucker...

"Tsk, tsk, such a dirty mouth, Renji-kun." A coldly amused voice startled him from his tirade, making him jerk his head to the side, eyes immediately focusing on a tall man in the doorway to the room. Despite the pain that shot through him at the sudden movement he kept his eyes on the man.

When he could focus past the headache he nearly gaped at the man. For a confused moment he almost thought the man was a hallucination, he was that goddamned attractive. An aristocratic face, so cold it and dangerous he felt a chill shudder down his spine, with steel gray impassive eyes staring back at him. Long black hair fell around the man's chilling eyes, held in place with several traditional Japanese head pieces. His body was long and lean, hands tucked casually into his black slacks, and his posture dominating. Everything about the man screamed blood and murder, quiet menace but Renji couldn't help but feel a little thrill of heat. The was was literally a killer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Renji finally spat when he found his tongue, red eyes snapping fire as he met those steel eyes.

The stranger ignored his question, gliding silently closer with the grace of a cat, gray eyes sweeping over Renji with only mild interest. The stare made Renji incredibly uneasy, he almost felt hunted as the man came too close for comfort. He knew the stranger was looking at his tattoos, everyone looked at his tattoos, but the look in those cold eyes made him feel even more vulnerable than he already did. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"Hmm, the tattoos are much bigger than I'd thought." The stranger murmured, a terrifying glimpse of heat in his eyes as he perched on the edge of the bed. Renji could feel the heat from his thigh along his ribcage and tried to squirm farther away but the ties kept him firmly in place. He grimaced, scowling up at the man.

Then the man reached out to touch the largest black marking on his chest and he froze, his eyes flaring wide. No! Flashes of memories surged through his mind, nearly paralyzing him as he watched that hand come closer. No! He'd spent years being touched when he didn't want to be, he wasn't going to stand for it now! But he could only watch as that dangerous hand came closer. The heat of the strangers hand finally snapped him from his trance and he snarled in anger.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He growled, again trying to twist away from the hand touching him. His red eyes were narrowed angrily.

He barely caught the flash in the strangers steel eyes before he was choking, the hand wrapping around his windpipe tightening until he couldn't breath at all. Eyes wide he tried to struggle, nausea still threatening every time he moved, making his movement weak and useless. Stubbornly he continued to struggle, choking and gagging as the hand remained tight and merciless around his tattooed throat. It didn't take long for his eye sight to begin to fade again and he forced himself to become still, panicked eyes looking up into cold gray eyes. Just before he passed out the man released him, allowing him to draw in several deep panicked breathes, all the while looking down at Renji with impassive eyes. The stranger had been in control the entire time, those eyes told him so coldly, and even as stubborn as he was Renji knew it.

The stranger leaned over him, placing a hand on the mattress beside Renji's head and caging him in. His heat was only inches away, his face coming down until his breath fanned out across Renji's cheek. His fingers stroked menacingly over Renji's pounding pulse. "Listen very closely, kitten." He whispered dangerously, voice ice cold and silky. The tone sent a terrified shiver down Renji's spine. "I am a tolerant man but I will suffer no disobedience. During your stay here you are mine and I expect you to do as your told. Do you understand?"

Renji nodded hesitantly, his defiant nature wanting him to spit at the man but the street smarts ingrained deeply in his psyche warning him against it. This man was dangerous and Renji would be stupid to push his luck. "I don't even know who the fuck you are." He finally gasped, his voice hoarse as he tried to ignore the man's proximity.

The stranger pulled away, looking down into Renji's face with an almost curious expression on his handsome face. No doubt he saw the defiance still in Renji's expression but he seemed only amused by it. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya." The man told him indifferently.

A horrified chill shot down his neck as he registered the name. Mother fucker. He knew exactly who this man was, hell anyone who watched the news knew who this guy was. Renji knew this guy was rumored to run everything from drugs to prostitution to pretty much anything you could think of here in Karakura and he knew from his time on the streets that the rumors were more than true. This guy ruled the town with an iron fist, known for being absolutely ruthless and completely merciless when he was crossed. People who fucked with the Kuchiki's always ended up dead, that or wishing they were dead. How the fuck had Ichigo gotten in with this guy?

Fuck he was going to die, he was never going to come away from this alive. He was never going to see his family ever again. There was never going to be anymore home cooked meals from Yuzu or hard core soccer with Karin. No bickering endlessly with Ichigo or playful spars with Isshin. This was going to be it, he was going to be held prisoner, tortured and then more than likely disposed of. He was going to die like a fucking dog because Ichigo couldn't resist his fucking cock.

Rage began to grow in his chest as he thought over his odds. He couldn't believe this shit. His brother was a moron. Now Renji knew why Rukia sounded so fucking familiar. Ichigo had just run off to who knew where with a damn mob boss' sister. What the hell had he been thinking? Messing with a Kuchiki, everyone with a brain knew better. Ichigo was going to have to run his entire life because Renji knew people like Byakuya never gave up. Did Ichigo even know the magnitude of what he'd just done?

"Ah, so Ichigo didn't even tell you, did he?" The mob boss murmured, reading Renji's expression perfectly as his fingers stroked idly over the red head's pulse.

"I don't know where the fucker is and I don't have any idea where they went." Renji said bluntly, jaw clenched as he fought to endure the light touching without protesting. His eyes were narrowed as he met Byakuya's squarely. "You might as well kill me because I can't tell you anything."

Byakuya's reaction chilled him straight to the bone. The handsome mob boss laughed lightly, the noise silky and dangerously menacing all at once. "You think I mean to kill you?" Amusement was light in his eyes and his tone slid suggestively as he lowered himself until his breath felt hot on Renji's astonished lips. "Oh, no, kitten, I have far better plans for you."

-o

Byakuya was vaguely amused as he listened to the red headed man curse in a continuous tirade, several very inventive and certainly not anatomically correct. Normally Byakuya didn't tolerate any form of swearing in his presence, he disliked the crudeness of the act, but when Renji did so it was actually...sexy. The redhead had a rough voice, a voice Byakuya had heard called a whiskey voice, and the dirty words seemed almost appropriate. The sounded passionate and heated. He actually reminded Byakuya of a furiously spitting little kitten, relatively defenseless but still defiant anyway. The imagery was strangely appealing and Byakuya thought the comparison fitting for the tempting redhead.

"Tsk, tsk, suck a dirty mouth, Renji-kun." He chided, only a trace of amusement in his impassive voice as he watched the tattooed man's head jerk towards him. The pained expression on his face told Byakuya that he was still feeling the affects of the drugs. He nearly smirked at the awed expression that crossed the redhead's face before he covered it with a scowl. Ah, so Renji thought he was attractive did he?

"Who the fuck are you?" The tied man snapped, seeming to come to his senses, red eyes meeting Byakuya's. Renji's eyes were just as unique as the rest of him, more red than brown. Byakuya was pleased to see just how hotly they burned, it was always more entertaining breaking the defiant ones.

The thought sent Byakuya's eyes meandering down Renji's tattooed body as he moved silently closer to the bed, completely ignoring the red head's question. The black lines seemed to be everywhere, going much farther than he'd guessed. The crawled from his back down his arms in interlocking chain like tribal lines, going all the way to his wrists. Two interlocking chains spiked across his chest before disappearing behind his back as well. More streaked across his hips, going straight underneath his black boxers and coming out on his muscled thighs. That was where they seemed to end and Byakuya wondered, intrigued, just how far they went underneath those boxers. He imagined most of the design stemmed from the man's back, which he supposed he would see later, he wasn't inclined to untie the red head now.

"Hmm, the tattoos are much bigger than I'd thought." He murmured to the still man as he sat on the edge of the bed. He imagined Renji must have seen something in his eyes because the red head immediately tried to move away. He scowled up at Byakuya when that didn't work.

Byakuya reached out a hand to touch the fascinating black marks, eyes flickering to Renji's face when the redhead froze. Horror flashed across his tattooed face, certainly more than was warranted for the situation. The terror only seemed to grow the closer Byakuya's hand became. Hmm, perhaps this had been down to him before? Based on the man's file, Byakuya wouldn't doubt that.

His touch seemed to spark Renji's defiance again, "Don't fucking touch me!" He snarled, trying to twist unsuccessfully away to keep Byakuya's hand from touching him. His eyes seemed to have lost the terrified sheen. Again Byakuya was reminded of a little snarling kitten but Byakuya's tolerance only went so far.

Wrapping a pale hand around Renji's tattooed throat, he moved closer, fingers tightening over the redhead's windpipe. He watched impassively as those red eyes widened and the man began to weakly struggle underneath him. It was useless, weak and tied up as he was Renji didn't stand a chance against Byakuya's superior strength. Satisfaction surged through Byakuya as he watched Renji continue to struggle. It was absolutely effortless on Byakuya's part. It took several long moments before Renji's eyes began to dim and it was only then that the man stilled beneath Byakuya's hand. When his red eyes rose to meet Byakuya's with an unconscious plea Byakuya released him, allowing the redhead to drag in a deep panicked breath.

Leaning over him Byakuya placed a hand on the mattress, caging the smaller man in with his body. He could feel Renji's heat soaking through his clothes, a deliciously tempting heat only inches away. He left his hand on Renji's pounding pulse, stroking his fingers over the soft skin. "Listen very closely, kitten." He whispered against the redhead's cheek, voice like silk over steel. Renji shivered in his grasp and he nearly smiled. "I am a tolerant man but I will suffer no disobedience. During your stay here you are mine and I expect you to do as your told. Do you understand?"

It took a moment before Renji nodded, obviously thinking better of another defiant show. Byakuya was a dangerous man and he was glad Renji could see that. It made it easier for Byakuya to train him. "I don't even know who the fuck you are." He gasped, his voice hoarse as he a took deep breaths.

Byakuya pulled away, looking down at the redhead curiously. Did Renji not know why he was here? The thought amused Byakuya, that Kurosaki hadn't even told his brother what he'd gotten into. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya." He told Renji, waiting to see his reaction. Most people knew who he was but some knew different stories than the news told. Which would Renji be?

Ah, so Renji had heard of him on the streets. He could see the horrified flash in those eyes before the defiance took it's place again. What did Renji think he would do to him? No doubt he'd heard all sorts of horror stories from the streets. It would make training the redhead easier but Byakuya suddenly found himself unsure. Did he want the man to be completely submissive? Did he want to completely break him? He actually found himself liking the defiance in the redhead's unique eyes. Hmm, decisions, decisions.

"Ah, so Ichigo didn't even tell you, did he?" He murmured, reading Renji's expression perfectly as his fingers stroked idly over the red head's pulse.

"I don't know where the fucker is and I don't have any idea where they went." Renji growled, throat tense under Byakuya's fingers. "You might as well kill me because I can't tell you anything."

Amusement sparked in Byakuya's eyes and he laughed lightly. Why would he waste such a tempting little creature like a Renji? "You think I mean to kill you?" He lowered himself, mouth only seconds away from Renji's, his tone suggestive as he met Renji's eyes. "Oh, no, kitten, I have far better plans for you."


End file.
